sifsbestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-058
SCP-058, AKA the Heart of Darkness, is a keter-class SCP currently contained by the SCP Foundation. It resembles a cow's heart, with four legs, four tentacles of adjustable length and a stinger, which is found where the superior vena cava would normally be in an average heart. The tentacles are covered in razor-sharp spines and can be "whipped" out at a distance of up to 3.2m (10.5ft) at speeds of a minimum 320km/h (200mph). SCP-058 is highly resilient to trauma and extremely hostile and will use every opportunity afforded to it to inflict damage on its surroundings. SCP-058 has been recorded at speeds of approximately 90 km/h (55 mph) in short bursts, covering up to 200m (656ft) per burst, and is capable of movement on both horizontal and vertical surfaces. It has the ability to accelerate from 0 to 90km/h (55mph) in less than two seconds. It has been shown to use its tentacles for increased leverage and stability, as well as using them to pull itself to other surfaces at high speeds. Although it is unknown how, SCP-058 does possess the ability to "speak". It's "voice" is that of an elderly British male with a slight lisp and deep voice. SCP-058 talks constantly, regardless of conditions: even when attacking, SCP-058's voice and pace of speech remain unchanged. Speeches made by SCP-058 lack any detectable correlation to events, persons, or exterior locations involved with itself, as seen in the following transcript of an interview with Foundation staff. Transcript of Interview 058-04 :SCP-058: I had dreams of the queen wonders that lived inside the hearts of love and silent treatments of all the elderly that I knew were once whole. :Dr Johnston: What is your name? :SCP-058: I seek the revelations of all that the holy told to the unwise in the dreams of cold embers in sunlight that fade across lakes of black blood and snakes that eat the loaves of children from lamb trees in autumn. :Dr Johnston: What is your name? :SCP-058: Endless suffering is the woe of ignorant men who never lack to seek the depth of their own hearts and only see the wealth of a poor world suffering to flay its own back in knife wounds of silver and brutal gladness. :Dr Johnston: Where are you from? :SCP-058: The nightmare is a dream to the nameless slug that wanders across minefield and the remains of deer and kings. :Personnel D-067: This is some creepy ass- (D-067 cuts off into screaming) :SCP-058: Nightshade is shadows in all honest blinks that sort through the bile of newborn plagues, instant warmth is a mother's milk in dreams before anything was ever evil. :Personnel D-067: (Continues screaming) :Dr Johnston: Let him go! :SCP-058: In seconds the sun is beating like drums in all hearts eat the ear of noise. :Personnel D-067: (Screaming is cut short abruptly) :SCP-058: The sensual violence of lust is all the assurance you will ever need to know the worth of life. : Category:SCP Category:Ground Category:Noneating Category:Small Category:Literature